Caught in a storm
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: Young Legolas gets stuck in a storm. This is the story that is mentioned in my other fic: 'Storms are scary'
1. Hide

Hey guys!

I've got another fic for ya to enjoy /hopefully/ lolzz

Title: Caught in a storm

Author: Trinilee Greenleaf

Disclaimer/sob/ they're not mine…not even legolas/sniff/

Rating: K

Summary: Young Legolas gets stuck in a storm. This is the story that is mentioned in my other fic: 'Storm's are scary.'

Author note: All names apart from those of Thranduil and Legolas, are creations of my imagination. They do not mean anything at all except Legolas' mother which means 'Woodland Queen'.

Authors note: Legolas is roughly the age of 4 in human years. This fic is set before Good Intentions.

Authors note: I believe that Greenwood did not turn into Mirkwood until after legolas had been born and had grown up a little bit so in my story I refer to him sometimes as the Prince of Greenwood.

Translations

Ada – father  
Saes – please  
Ion nin – my son  
Aran nin – my king  
Neder – nine  
Caer – ten  
Meleth nin – my love  
Thelal nin tharo? – Will you help me?  
Hannon le mellon nin – Thank you my friend  
Avo bedo o channad ernil nin. Nathon sí achen, avo gosto – You're welcome my prince. I will be here for you, do not fear.

**Chapter 1 - Hide**

"Can I ada? Saes!" The pleading eyes of the blond elfling were totally irresistible, especially to the child's father.

Sighing loudly, knowing that he could never refuse his son anything, the King agreed.

"Yes, you may go," the elfling beamed at him and turned to leave, "on one condition." Slowly turning back round, Legolas looked up at his father apprehensively. "You do not go deep into the forest. Do you understand me? You and your friends must stay near the palace walls at all times. Promise me ion nin."

"I promise ada!" and with that, the young prince scampered away.

"And don't be late for dinner!" Thranduil shouted after his son, "That boy will be the death of us Tawiandrís."

When her name was spoken, the woodland Queen stepped out of the shadows where she had been standing, watching the whole conversation with amusement.

Chuckling, Tawiandrís nodded her head, "You are right meleth nin, but is that not why we love him so?"

Laughing now himself, the king put his arm round his wife and lead her out of the door, "Aye, it is."

"Neder, caer! Ready or not, here I come!" the young prince of Greenwood ran away from the tree that he had been counting next to, and ran off quickly, checking the trees and the undergrowth for any signs of his friends.

A giggle off to his right made him turn that way but he could see nothing. Another giggle, yet to his left this time, made him whip his head round in the opposite direction, his golden hair flying about his face. More giggles sounded, seeming to come from everywhere. Legolas stood still and put his hands on his hips. His friends were using one of the oldest tricks in the book to try and distract the poor elfling.

Looking behind him, the Palace walls loomed above the blue-eyed boy. Keeping his promise to his ada, he and his friends had not strayed very far from the borders of his home. They were so close in fact, that the guards could be seen, smiling at the elfling's antics. After all, they were far too young to be out alone in the forests of Greenwood, even though it was quite safe.

Looking to one of the guards, Maylion, Legolas sighed desperately. Sensing the child's frustration, Maylion let his eyes wander to the top of a tree not far from where Legolas was standing. Legolas followed his friend's gaze and saw Tylnel sitting on one of the lower branches, perfectly camouflaged in the green foliage. Nodding his thanks to the guard, the elfling smiled.

A huge crash of thunder sounded above their heads and Legolas looked up. He would swear that those dark, menacing clouds had not been there before.

A tingle of some unknown fear ran up his spine and Legolas shivered despite the humid air around him. Looking up and seeing the clouds part, the fear was not unknown anymore. Sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him, the blond Prince ran into the forest, narrowly avoiding the bolt of lightening that struck the spot where he had been standing not moments before.

The guards called out to all the elfling's to get back inside the safe walls of the Palace. A storm like this though uncommon, was not unheard of. Giving no warnings of their impendent arrival, these storms were deadly. Lightening started it off and soon the rain would fall, very heavy rain.

Collecting all the elfling's, Maylion and his partner Garon ran inside as the huge gates were opened from the inside to allow them entrance.

Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, Legolas didn't look back once, afraid of the bright light's that kept flashing behind him. Another clap of thunder made him squeal in fear and he put on another burst of speed.

The heavy rain had started only a few minutes ago and yet the poor prince was already soaked to the skin.

Knowing that he couldn't keep up this pace forever, and knowing that he was already past his limits, the elfling slowed to a stop. Not wanting to stay out in the open where the big lights and huge drums could get him, he looked around for a suitable hiding place as he did not want to try and find his way home in the storm.

Spotting a tree that seemed to have a small hole in its trunk just big enough for a small elfling to climb into, Legolas slowly moved over to it, his legs aching from his terrified flight. Looking up to the top of the tree, he noticed that it wasn't as tall as some of the others around it and from what he had been taught of storms, he knew that the big lights usually hit very tall things.

"Thelal nin tharo?" he asked the tree in a very small voice. The tree waved its branches as if it was nodding. It was usual for elves as young as Legolas to have such a strong connection with nature, but as his parents had always said, he was special. From a very early age, he had been able to commune with the trees and with all kinds of woodland creatures and they were able to converse with him too.

"Hannon le mellon nin," and Legolas put his hand onto the tree.

_Avo bedo o channad ernil nin. Nathon sí achen, avo gosto._

The tree's words echoed in his mind. Smiling to himself and feeling quite satisfied with that thought, he climbed into the tree. He was still soaking wet and the tree didn't shelter him from the strong winds that blew the rain in his direction and made him shiver with cold, but at least the lights couldn't get him, and that was all that mattered to the frightened little prince.

Trembling with cold and fear, Legolas sat and waited for the storm to stop, or for someone to come and find him, whichever came first.

TBC…

Well, I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up in the next few days! Promise! lolzz

Please review!

Trini  
xxx


	2. Seek

Well, here's the update! It's quite quick for me actually! Lolzz I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Title: Caught in a storm

Author: Trinilee Greenleaf

Disclaimer: sob they're not mine…not even legolas! sniff

Rating: K

Summary: Young Legolas gets stuck in a storm. This is the story that is mentioned in my other fic: 'Storms are scary.'

Author note: All names apart from those of Thranduil and Legolas are creations of my imagination. They do not mean anything at all except Legolas' mother which means 'Woodland Queen'.

Authors note: Legolas is roughly the age of 4 in human years. This fic is set before Good Intentions.

Authors note: I believe that Greenwood did not turn into Mirkwood until after legolas had been born and had grown up a little bit so in my story I refer to him sometimes as the Prince of Greenwood.

Review responses are at the end!

Translations

Hir nin – my lord

Elleth – female elf

Non hirath hir nin, im faniant gen – I am sorry my lord, I failed you

Nae Elbereth beriatha gen – May Elbereth protect you

Urin nallon, ti thúlar – Do not cry, they are coming

Mas na ech? – Where are you?

Ion nin – my son

Le cuin – you are alive

Ada – father

Im sí – I'm here

Pen dithen mellen nin, nauthannen san ach gwann – my little beloved one, I thought you were dead

Chapter 2 – Seek

When the storm started, Thranduil and Tawiandrís were seen running to the front gates of the Palace. When they got there, they saw a bunch of bedraggled figures huddling inside the entrance. Two guards were closing the doors.

"Maylion? Garon? Are you alright?"

Both stood rigid for a second and saluted to their King and Queen and then relaxed when Thranduil nodded, whilst Tawiandrís just smiled.

"We are both fine your hir nin," spoke Garon, "As are all the elfling's who we were watching play outside."

"Well done you two. I- wait, where is my son?"

Whilst the guard had been talking, Thranduil had been looking at all of the elfling's that were standing in a big clump behind the guards, all talking quietly to each other in frightened whispers. Not seeing his son straight away, Thranduil was instantly alarmed.

"Legolas? Legolas are you hear?" called the queen. Her eyes wide with worry, the usually calm elleth, was digging her nails deep into her husband's arm looking up into his face with increasing concern when their son did not answer her call.

"I-I-thought we had collected all the elflings, I-I-just assumed Legolas was with them," looking to his partner for support, Maylion struggled to find words to console the distraught parents. "Non hirath hir nin, im faniant gen." The guilt he placed upon his shoulders was unnecessary but he felt responsible for leaving the young prince behind. He had been asked to watch over him especially by the King himself. And now, he had failed him, the Queen and the prince all in one go.

"Nay Malion, you did not fail me. It is not your fault I assure you," comforted the king. Placing a hand on the guards shoulder and softly squeezing, the King then looked to his wife.

"I will go and find him meleth nin."

"I will come too Aran nin."

"As will I."

Thranduil looked at both the guards and smiled. "I knew you would. Tawiandrís, am I to think that you will take care of these elfling's personally?"

His wife smiled, "Of course. I will get them dry and then I will notify their parents."

Moving to the door, the two guards respectfully turned away from their King and Queen, as they said their goodbyes.

"I will bring him back Taw'."

"I know you will. Nae Elbereth beriatha gen."

And with that, Thranduil, Maylion and Garon pushed the doors open and swept out into the night.

Ushering the frightened elfling's to her, Tawiandrís too them into the hall where they could dry off by the fire, all the while praying that her dear little leaf would come back safe and unharmed.

Still trembling inside the tree, Legolas slept. The tree had been singing lullaby's to comfort him and the tired prince had finally given in to the safe confines of his dreams. But they were not safe anymore. His dreams were plagued with huge flashing lights and drums that sounded louder than anything he had ever heard before.

Trying to run from them, Legolas found that he could not move his legs. He was stuck where he was and the drums were getting ever closer. Just as they reached him, an almighty boom shook the tree he was in and he jerked awake.

Calming his rapid breathing, the elfling realised that it had grown darker. He must have been asleep for about an hour. He also noticed that the storm was still raging outside. He was still soaked through and he was trembling harder than ever.

Drops of wetness dripped down his face, but these were not from the rain that still came pouring in from outside. With tears of helplessness and fright wetting his face even more, Legolas hugged his knees to him and waited.

_Urin nallon, ti thúlar. _

The tree's whisper made Legolas look up and wipe his tears away. Who were coming? He tried to ask the tree but it would not tell him.

Suddenly, he heard something that made him cry in joy.

"Legolas? Legolas mas na ech?"

"Ada!"

His view of the outside was blocked as a face looked into his hiding place.

"Oh Legolas ion nin, le cuin!"

Reaching in and scooping up his shaking child, Thranduil hugged Legolas to him. Legolas broke down once he was in his father's arms and sobbed hysterically into his ada's strong shoulder.

"Shh, im sí, im sí. Oh pen dithen mellen nin, nauthannen san ach gwann."

Smiling his thanks to the guards that were watching the reunion with tears of their own in their eyes, Thranduil, still cuddling his son to him, walked back to the palace.

The reunion between mother and son was a happy one and Legolas was soon asleep, warm and safe, in his parent's lap.

You would have thought that nothing would be different after this little adventure but alas, it was not to be. Legolas would be afraid of storms for the rest of his childhood. As he matured though, his fear became less and less, until it was no longer there at all, but the memory of what happened that day was never really forgotten…

I Veth

(The end)

I really hope you liked it!

Please don't forget to leave a lovely review!

Trini

Xxx

Review Responses

MCross – Well, you don't usually get wardrobes out in the woods Shell! Lolzz But yeh, poor little mite!

This soon enough? I hope you like what happened to the darling little elfling! Hehe

Dora-the-eldar – I thanky uo very much for that lovely compliment! Ah, yes! Thankyou for pointing that out to me! I have changed it wherever I can. Thanks again!

SmilingDragonGirl – hehe Yup! Whenever I ask something on the group you know that I'm up to something! Hehe

I love elfling legolas! He's just too cute! I know! How could you turn round and say 'no' to him? It's just not possible!

Well, I found that a bit difficult actually as I don't usually include Legolas' mother in my stories. It just makes it easier for me. But I've written this like fic timeline, and I've put down that Legolas' mother died when he was…looks over notes from all the references in my fics when he was about 5½. Which is before Storms are scary but after Good Intentions. So I don't get confused with which stories she's in and which she's not. Anywayzz!

Yupzz! He has the tree with him…no orcs! Which is major thing for me! Hehe

Well, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first!

Thankyou guys for reviewing! And if you haven't reviewed this chapter yet then…DO IT NOW! Hehe

Until next time!


End file.
